Monster, he ate her heart
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: The long awaited continuation of Monster by KC Knight... The first moment they met, they had a special connection. A connection only a hand full of people share; something called Hetalia, the ability to personify a country. Follow their lives as everything gets a hell of a lot deeper.
1. Author Note

**Hello everyone, this is the obligatory Author Note.**

So let's clear some things up:

1.- I do not own Hetalia (I wish) nor I claim ownership of any of the character developed in here.

2.- This story, even if I adopted it , belongs to the awesome KC Knight and she is in ownership of the idea and the plot.

3.- I do not make profit doing this

4.-The updates will be monthly more or less, it all depends whether I get a job or not…

5.- Please review! This is important so that I do not drift to far from the original plot and I don't go too OOC

Now the good part:

READ THE BEGINNING OF THIS WONDERFULL MAGNIFICENT FIC AT

** ww w. fan fiction s /6931154 / 1/ Monster**

Sincerely, The Animanga Girl


	2. Awakening

Gil's POV

I woke up and felt two things, one was warmth, and it was as if I had my own personal heater by my side, that's when I noticed white fur. I tried not to smile, but damn that cat looked so adorable curled against my arm. And despite what everyone had said, Gilbird was sleeping soundly on his head. Take that animal kingdom rules! Cats and chick can be friends. When I began to laugh I felt the second thing: Pain. And damn it all it was a sharp pain by my side, I removed the covers and saw a lot of bandages, some of them were tainted in blood, then suddenly as a lightening I remembered what had happened, those stupid snatchers.

"But we were so awesome we kick their ass, don't you think, Prussia?" I said touching my bandaged cheek. A shadowy figure appeared by my bedside.

"_We" _he laughed "I think you were referring to the awesome me…"

"Without me you don't even have a body…" I remembered him

He glared for a second and then laughed. "You are Ok, Gilbert; you are almost as awesome as me"

"Kesesese" I laughed but then I stiffed from the pain

Prussia moved his head. "Let me see, you idiot" he said gesturing my left side.

I sighted and uncovered what I could without whining. He moved his head.

"Well, you'll live" he said scratching his chin.

"That was reassuring" I spat sarcastically but he was still watching me intently

"You are lucky this didn't happen against more than three snatchers and the fact that you have painkillers and antibiotics, back in the day now you'll probably would've been dead…"

I snorted "As I said, fucking reassuring…"

He began disappearing, still with a worried look in his face "Look after yourself, idiot, another host would be problematic. Besides you'll make West cry if you die…." And with that he disappeared. I guess the battle also worn him down.

I was about to fall asleep when I notices a not by the table, It was West's handwriting.

_You had me worried idiot! Luckily I was able to parch you out, (Germany helped). It's Friday, stay home and rest. If I feel that you are not well when I come home I'll call Carmen._

_Get well, and take your medication,_

_Ludwig_

_PS The cat won't leave so you better find him a name_

_PSS you were clenching a notebook before you collapsed, is in the kitchen table, I haven't opened, but you seemed very protective about it._

Awww, West was worried, that almost made me shed tears, I hope West notices that I'm fine now; I didn't want to worry Carmen or Toni. So I put myself on my feet and walked across my room for the pills and the glass of water. After I swallow all four of them I was moving to my bed again when suddenly it hit me.

A notebook? Asked the newly awoken Gilbird and 'cat'. Why would I have a note…book? Then realization hit me hard. It was the snatcher's notebook, the notebook that described every nation that had been captured and seized. I wanted to gag; in my kitchen was a notebook of the 'dead'. I needed to talk and to read it with someone, If read it by myself or with West, if any of them hit a nerve the house will be left in ruins.

Slowly I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the black notebook with trembling hands, I was spattered with blood, but I noticed it wasn't only mine; it was blood from different times. This made me even sicker.

As soon as I recover I'll read this with the guys, we need to be prepared for whatever that notebook had.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Liz POV

I stared at Bella intently, she stared back.

"So…math class?" I asked

She sighted "Well, not every day you the quiet girl in the corner spats a bright light and began to mew as a cat…with different clothes"

"Cat?" I asked

She blushed furiously, "apparently Belgium became restless after I didn't released her and she decide to pop during the festival of cats, apparently the day is to honor the cats that were massacred when people thought they were familiars of the witches spreading the disease"

"I know that festival!" Is smiled as I took her hand "Hungary usually becomes a pain in the ass, when that's around, she is always telling me to wear cat ears!"

"Belgium too!" she said clearly interested the she watched me intently "did you ever…?"

I blushed looking around the room as I felt a grin behind me.

"Okay" I sighted defeated "Once I did put the cat ears…happy?"

Bella laughed, hard. "Yes, I'll admit I'll pay money for seeing that"

I scowled hiding my head under her bed. There I noticed a locket, out of curiosity I grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Bella, I found this under your…" I didn't finish my sentence before she yanked the locket out of my hand. She had a hurt expression in her face.

"Bella, what on…" but I didn't finish because her eyes were watering…

Instinctively I hugged her

"What is it Bella?" I said not letting her go

She pulled away and dried her unshed tears quickly. Then she started to mumble.

"What is it?" I asked "Come on I'm your best friend, you can tell me" I offered her a smile.

"Francis gave this to me" she responded quietly "Just before I broke up with him"

"Oh" I said uncomfortable. I didn't' have a lot of experience in that field so really didn't knew what to do.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly with a very sharp interest "Did you ever have a boyfriend? Well, except for that obnoxious albino?"

"Gilbert is not…."I began but Bella covered my mouth

"Whatever just answer the question" she asked with her eyes firm in my mine.

"Well, I did have a hate-hate relationship with this guy in elementary school, just before Hungary came into the picture; his name was Vlad…does that count?" I asked

"Not really, but what about that kid?"

"He was a pain" I said remembering the kid, "He had this vampire obsession and loved to pick on me, not that I didn't enjoyed retribution…but" I bit my lip, as I shudder from the memory.

"But what?" she asked surprised by the mood change

"Well, one day when he came to school, he was too different, he stopped piking on me, and he just stared at the window, sighting at the verge of crying. It almost looked like he just had a lobotomy…"

I recalled the poor Vlad, he was never the same.

"He looked as if something very important just vanished from him, his parents were very worried talked with several teachers and even plead to us students to tell them if anything had changed with him, but we came out blank. Eventually they changed him from our school, I never saw him again."

"That is sad" commented Bella "Something similar happened to a girl that I usually walked home."

Bella was lost in memories "She was like the most lovable thing ever, she was like 6 years old and Chinese I think? Anyway I knew her brother from sight, he was like very old by comparison, I was ten and he was like sixteen or so. We walked together because our schedules matched. One day she simply stop showing up. I did got worried, but I never asked, I thought it was rude, one day I heard she and her brother had been involved in an accident, but the rumors said it had been a murder case. Something about a robbery that went bad when they were together, some said they had tried to kidnap the girl and her brother intervened and…well you know. I did saw her once again; she was in her house, staring at the window, but what I'll never forget if the empty look in her eyes…she looked as if someone had ripped her soul out…."

I felt shivers down my spine. She smiled.

"You know what, I want waffles, and do you want waffles?" she said eagerly

My stomach growled ad we went down to the kitchen to eat waffles. What I didn't notice was Bella's brother, just outside the room, with a worried face and his knuckles balled into fists.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV

The weekend went out fast and Gilbert recovered in no time. Well, according to him. I was a beautiful Sunday and he decided he had to tell someone about the notebook. He took his phone out and began texting to Toni, Francis and Bella; after all she had the right to know.

_I found something important; we'll meet at 4 pm at my house. It is VERY important for you to come._

_-Gilbert_

He sighted, this was going to be bad.

Punctual as a Swiss watch the Bad Friends Trio plus Ludwig sat in Gilbert's kitchen.

"So" asked Francis "What was so important that we were required to come?" he asked in a bored fashion "Can it be that you are proposing to Elizabetha?" he said sending little hears

"That's not it!" Gilbert snapped letting his friend silent "but we are waiting for someone else"

Right in the cue a knock was heard and entered Elizabetha and Bella. She looked very annoyed.

"I hope this is really important Gil…" she stopped dead on her heels when she saw Francis "What is the meaning for this?" She asked visibly upset.

Gilbert sighted and glanced at Liz with alarm. After all he was still wearing some bandages in his face.

"What happened to you?" she asked with concern

"Just some dirt bags that tried to play smart with me" said Gilbert in a monotonous tone, "Liz, could you do us a favor?" he asked pleadingly after all she couldn't stay, he wasn't sure if she had Hetalia. Could you go to the pizza joint down the street and order a couple of pizzas?"

Elizabetha was an out to complain that she wasn't his servant but something in his voice made her to take the money and began walking. Why Gilbert did had such a sad face? She definitively needed to investigate.

The five that were left in the room were silent until Bella spoke up.

"What is it?" she asked something between curios and annoyed.

Gilbert opened a counter and took up the notebook and throws it to the table.

"What is this, _amigo mio" _asked Tony as he read the title of the notebook.

Journal of the Agent 28791

Nations captured from January 01 to December 12

Everyone in the room paled, even Bella.

"I called you too Bella, because I know you might be in danger, you may hate us, but I couldn't live with myself I someone where to….disappear because of me…"

Bella finally took a seat.

"As you can see, I look like a mummy" started Gilbert "That's because I ran into some snatchers during Thursday afternoon, and this weren't amateurs, these ones were pros, but one of them was taking notes, and left this notebook behind. I haven't read it, but I think is fair for us to know who is still alive.

Everyone even Bella agreed, she did hated Hetalia, she even hated Belgium, but she wasn't as heartless to wish her death, she just wanted it to go with anyone else.

"Okay" she swallowed hard "let's get this over, but why did you send Liz away?" asked Bella before biting her tongue, of course he'll send her away, he didn't knew she was a Hetalia user. She smacked herself mentally.

"Well, she is not a Hetalia; I didn't want to scare her…."

"Fair enough" said Bella shrugging.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elizabetha was walking down the street, fuming, why did Gilbert send her away? He began to think even harder, why? Why? Why? While she was thinking so hard that she didn't noticed the other person that was as distracted as her, so they crashed. That person was carrying a suitcase. Because of the impact his glasses also ended up flying.

"I'm SO sorry!" said Elizabetha as she searched for the stranger's glasses and helped him to get up on his feet. "I am truly sorry, my name is…"

But then she made contact with the stranger, it was a boy around the same age at her with messy brown hair glasses, a small mole and a curl that defied all laws of physics.

He blinked, not once, but twice, he cleaned his glasses three times until he regained some composure.

"I know you" said the stranger determined. Liz was still processing what was going on when the stranger hugged her out of the blue.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she asked blushing, she did have the feeling she knew the boy but still…

"I found you" said the boy letting her go "I found you, Hungary"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_January 11__th_

_Today we began our first mission so we tried with an easy target. We found him pretty quickly, it was a kid. He looked so human, but we didn't let that fool us. We cornered him easily; the kid didn't even have his Hetalia awake. So we were able to let him alive. Turned out he was Romania. The kid looked messed up but he'll live._

_March 21__st_

_Today we got SO lucky; we found the UK brothers, yes the 5 of them. The oldest was barely nine, and had Hetalia awake, the Irish twins were eight with their Hetalia just awoken, It wouldn't had surprised me that they just moved after the awakening, the other I assume was Wales was at most seven. And there it was England, the most infamous of them; he looked as if he was four. We took Scotland first, he activated his Hetalia and put up a fight but it wasn't enough. I'm not going to said that I'm sad, but I did fell disappointed when the Chief decided to kill him, he was right, he was too unstable. We also needed to dispose one of the twins, he didn't back down even with the death of his older brother. My guess is that we killed Independent Ireland. After we took his Hetalia the other Ireland looked so broken. Wales didn't put up a fight he was to in shock. But not all missions could be perfect and just when we finished Wales; we noticed England was nowhere to be found. His location is unknown. _

_Score: 4 nations, 2 kills, 2 alive, 1 unknown_

_June 5__th_

_We discovered a foster home in the area, two kids departed to school. According to our observations, both of them where Baltics, Latvia and Estonia. Lithuania was nowhere to be found. We ambushed them. Estonia had Hetalia and put up a fight. We had no choice but to extract and kill. Latvia ran away, his whereabouts are unknown._

_September 19__th_

_We had been lucky to find them in pairs, it was so much easier. We found Taiwan, just when we thought our luck couldn't be better we discovered she was with China. China of all the countries! We were surely getting a promotion after this. This fight was more seriously, China was sixteen, and had an awake Hetalia for many years. We lost two of our five members. At the end what beat him was the love for his 'little sister' he surrender in exchange we'll let her go, we complied, for a while, Nations can be so foolish. We extracted his Hetalia and after that the chief killed him. He said it was revenge for our fallen comrades, I couldn't agree more. We left Taiwan alive she was like a six year old, she probably wouldn't remember._

_February 29__th_

_Oh, a leap year perfect for hunting nations, this time we came across Spain._

Antonio, who had his hands into tight balls paled

_Only that he wasn't Spain, it was his twin, Portugal, we heard that the hosts of Spain and Portugal were related by blood but we couldn't find more , some in the HQ said that probably they were cousins, but who knows and who cares? Anyway, he was heading toward a house with a lot of tomatoes plants, we coughing before he reached the corner. The fight left him a scar over the eye. We left him in the street, he'll live._

_May 18__th_

_Today we had to use an odd strategy of kill and extract. Our targets were Czech and Slovakia, who were on a date. How history repeats itself amuses me. They were forced after WWI and now they were willingly getting back together. We had a sniper to shot them both; we acted as paramedics and extracted their Hetalia. Easy target._

_July 9__th_

_Today was a bad day, we were supposed to catch the Slavic siblings, but that damn Ukraine complicated everything. We were aiming for Belarus, who was the youngest and had no Hetalia, but Ukraine let them escape both Belarus and Russia. Her fight was the first one in which I had to become involved, we should have guessed that the relation age-development matter because Ukraine attacked as a Cossack. Still no match for a stunt gun. We had to kill her, she was too dangerous, and all the time she didn't stop glaring. We had in our notes that she was a crybaby. The notes were wrong._

_August 23__rd_

_Today we had a close one. We were in a routine search and founded a little girl with two long braids. She looked lost. He ran our radar just in case and it turned out it was Liechtenstein, we weren't prepared for confronting Switzerland so we did it quickly, there was no need to kill her, but just when we had finished an enraged Switzerland cached with us, his glare said more than a thousand words, we disappeared quickly, but I don't think I'll forget his grieving face for a while._

_December 23__rd_

_We tried to be aware, by his time of the year nations often became careless, sure enough he located the Korean twins in a mall, we couldn't do anything because it was too crowded, but looks like someone is on our favor because both Koreas fought (Oh, the irony) and the one with the braid ran to the parking lot. It was snowing. We approached him cautiously and offered help to find his parents. He fell for it. The extraction was more complicated the Irish ones, these twins were very tight and it cost us the double of effort to pull him out. We watched the other twin running in search of his brother and when we finished the extraction the second twin passed out. We could've cached him but many people began to appear. So we left._

_No Date_

_We took a break to try the new ones. Let's hope they'll catch something interesting._

_No date_

_One of the other teams captured Poland; apparently he put up a fight to protect Lithuania. In our notes we had him as a selfish valley girl, but when a team twelve moderate snatchers return with only three, you know you can't rely in your notes._

_They lost Lithuania; I hope we are in charge of catching him so we can get the honor of catching 2 out of the three Baltics._

_September 29__th_

_Today was interesting we got to the job again. I said it was interesting because the counties we usually catch are either European or Asian. Today we found ourselves in front on a Latin American one. At first we didn't knew what to expect, but when we listened her singing "Cielito Lindo" we had no doubt we were dealing with Mexico. Quite strange she looked as 13 years old, with glasses braids and no scar. This gave us the hint that she hadn't had her clash with USA and was recently separated from 'Father'. We catch her while she was in the swing in front of her house. She did put up a fight and we needed to call fellow Snatchers to subdue her, again, we missed the age-development issue. If we had waited a bit more we could've cached just after the USA Mexican war, but we did catch her and subdue her. Something peculiar happened while extracting the Hetalia. Looks like all her memories were stapled together, because she suddenly was speaking in an ancient tongue, then she was speaking French and then Spanish, she mumbles something about war strategies and other nonsense. At the end though she ended up calling for Spain and the Aztec Empire and if she had something was strong lungs. Then she called for France and America! I could almost taste her desperation, it was refreshing and that's why I love my job. At the very end she named a lot of countries, since she was a 'likable' country we were not surprised, but at the very end she called for Russia. We now need to investigate if they were in any type of relationship. How troublesome for a third world county._

_July 25__th_

_We had been jobless for a while, looks like they are more cautious, we wondered if anyone told them that we were around. I heard that the squad 175 didn't return, apparently they had a fight with a big one, I wonder if it was Russia or Germany. What a shame, they were commissioned to look for a newly one, apparently a principality, we were not sure who, since they didn't came back from duty._

_August 3__rd_

_We encountered a kid, well, more of a teen, he stopped us from gabbing the principality, and we soon discovered that he was Prussia. We didn't know that extinct nations still had a Hetalia. This ought to be documented, plus Prussia seemed protective about Spain and…_

The Journal ended there, where Gilbert described that that's was when the fight became serious, everyone was silent. Like mourning their fallen comrades. Toni was the one who had it roughest, he did had a cousin , he was named Rodrigo, he remembered that when they were little people used to ask them if they were brothers, now he knew the answer, and the sad part is that he never appreciated it. Also Mexico, she had called for Spain, and if he recalled History correctly Spain was Mexico's father.

"It is not fair" said Francis

"It really isn't" seconded Bella biting her lip, no matter how much she hated and despised Lars, she'll have to tell him.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Gilbert moving his arm awkwardly.

"What else said Francis serious "Keep a low profile, clear before transform and avoid attracting a lot of attention…"

"I thought that it was an unspoken rule" said Gilbert with a humorless chuckle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabetha's POV

"Hungary?" I asked shocked at the guy embracing me, he was dresses as if he was he was heading to a piano concert or something of that sort. "I think you have me confused" I laughed nervously "I'm Elizabetha…."

"No you are not" he said with a stubborn face "You are Hungary and I know that because you are his wife" he said with a stern look.

"His…His what?!" I asked all of suddenly

He sighted and put his hand forward "He says it has been a long time, Hungary" I glared at him as he said that "I'm Roderich Edelstein, the host of The Republic of Austria"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hello guys and girls everywhere, I'm The Animanga Girl and I adopted the story "Monster" formerly "Monster he ate her heart" .**

**As you know ****KC Knight**** is the original author of this fabulous story, so between me and Ebaz (The Beta for this Story) we'll try to give you a great continuation of this magnificent story.**

**Please comment this chapter, as we would like to see your suggestions and opinions**

**Best Regards, **

**TAG**

**PS. SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG! BETA DIDN{T ANSWED ME, SO I UPLOADED JUST LIKE THAT, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**m(_._)m**


End file.
